


Conversations

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Pesterlog Heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: A collection of conversations between OCs.
Relationships: Tescen Caprum (OC)/Elemat Regium (OC)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sunny's Homestuck OC Universe





	1. Elemat & Tescen 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into something, might not. It might just be be me fucking around with my OCs forever. Who knows!
> 
> A characters can be found [on my Toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/LPSunnyBunny/characters/folder:1275544) but, depending on the character, they are in various stages of "not finished" to "barely set up yet" so. Wheeze. This might propel me to work on them properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this conversation are [Elemat](https://toyhou.se/8979324.elemat-regium) and [ Tescen](https://toyhou.se/8978551.tescen-caprum).

rulingRoyal [RR] began trolling ectoVaccum [EV]   


RR: [Tescen, what are you] [doing at this time?]  
EV: why d00 y00u ask l00l  
RR: [No reason,] [I suppose.]  
RR: [Just a feeling that, somehow,] [you are up to something.]  
EV: lma00 11 just g00t 00ff a l11vestream h00w w00uld 11 be gett11ng up t00 anyth11ng  
RR: [Because, inexplicably, when something is amiss, it always] [seems to center around you in some way.]  
EV: y00u w00und me, elemat  
EV: when have 11 _ever _ caused trouble?  
EV: d00nt answer that that was a j00ke  
RR: [Very] [well.]  
EV: but n00 11 swear th11s t11me 11 havent d00nt anyth11ng  
EV: cr00ss my heart and h00pe t00  
EV: well  
EV: y00u kn00w  
EV: but whats up whats "am11ss" as y00u s00 put 11t  
RR: [I am] [not sure.]  
RR: [It's perhaps just] [a feeling, but...]  
RR: [Hm, I cannot put] [my finger on it.]  
EV: freak11ng me 00ut a b11t here elemat  
EV: maybe g00 sm00ke s00me 00f the g0000d sh11t and ch11ll 00ut  
EV: as y00ur m0011ra11l 11 am 00rder11ng y00u t00 g00 get h11gh 00f y00ur ass  
RR: [You know I] [cannot do that.]  
EV: b00000000  
RR: [Really,] [Tescen.]  
EV: blah  
EV: lame  
EV: anyway keep me updated 00r whatever ab00ut th11s "feel11ng" 00f y00urs  
RR: [I] [will.]  
RR: [Perhaps it] [is nothing.]  
EV: lma00  
EV: 00kay  
EV: well  
EV: we'll see 00r whatever  
EV: but 11 pr00m11se whatever sh11t y00ure feel11ng has n00th11ng t00 d00 w11th me s00  
EV: remember that  
RR: [Do you know the more you profess] [your innocence the more guilty you sound?]  
EV: 11mag11ne me st11ck11ng my t00ngue 00ut at y00u and g11v11ng y00u a very p11ty11ng and respectful m11ddle f11nger  
RR: [Haha,] [alright.]  
RR: [I'm not sure how you manage] [that, but I will imagine it.]  
EV: g0000d  
EV: anyway 11ve g00t a ra11d t00 get t00 s00  
EV: byeeeeeeeeeee elemat  


ecctoVaccum [EV] is now idle!  


RR: [Farewell,] [Tescen.]  


rulingRoyal [RR] has signed off  



	2. Alunea and Cyrene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this conversation are [Alunea](https://toyhou.se/8270405.alunea-yennil) and [ Cyrene](https://toyhou.se/8980218.cyrene-alkemi).

rejectedTheologica [RT] started trolling escalineImpaired [EI]  


RT: + hey   
RT: + you up  
EI: um > i am now…  
RT: + great  
RT: + youll never fucking believe this  
RT: + guess who got an invite to to the fucking party  
EI: um > oh no  
RT: + oh yes  
EI: um > how did you even manage that???  
RT: + linnae fucked a clown or something idk and idc  
RT: + got me an invite with a plus one   
RT: + so you better be ready to go on friday  
EI: um > surely theres someone better you can take…???  
RT: + absolutely not if i do not bring you i will simply cull myself  
EI: um > geez….  
RT: + you are such a fucking recluse that i am getting you out there  
RT: + this is for your own good, cy  
EI: um > i seem to recall that um > last time you said that um > i almost died  
RT: + dying is a daily occurrence  
EI: um > for you maybe…  
RT: + for everyone  
RT: + everyone dies on this god forsaken shithole  
RT: + not a single one of us is going to make it off of alternia   
EI: um > um….  
RT: + so i am getting you to that party and i am getting you laid  
EI: um > what!!!! no!!!!!!!!  
RT: + yes  
RT: + who knows if youre lucky maybe youll sleep with the man himself running the whole fucking thing  
EI: um > absolutely not!!!!  
RT: + absolutely yes  
EI: um > no!!!!!!!!!!  
RT: + yes  
RT: + and if you do not come then i will personally come to your hive  
RT: + and shortsheet you  
RT: + and then dump your fish out the window  
EI: um > oh my god you wouldnt  
RT: + try me bitch  
RT: + ill do it  
RT: + you know i will  
EI: um > i   
EI: um > oh god  
EI: um > okay…. ill go….  
RT: + good girl  
RT: + i hope youre ready to have some fun instead of hiding in the corner the entire time  
EI: um > im going to die, arent i?  
RT: + possibly  
RT: + but doesnt that make it fun?  
RT: + see you friday, cy   
RT: + dont pussy out  


rejectedTheologica [RT] stopped trolling escalineImpaired [EI]  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny).


End file.
